


Models 3: Runway

by astraplain



Series: Models [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing for a fashion show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Models 3: Runway

“Again!” Sebastian shouted, punctuating the command with his cane. The heavy thud echoed through the practice room earning a scowl from Kurt.

“Stupid cane,” Kurt grumbled, the words trailing off into a string of mumbled sounds as he stomped to the far end of the room and took up his starting pose on the makeshift runway. Adam trailed along, wisely remaining silent. They’d been at this for over an hour and hadn’t managed a full walk-through. Complaining would only prolong the agony.

The music started and Sebastian didn’t try to hide his grin as he tapped out the beat with his cane. As choreographed, Adam started forward on three and Kurt followed exactly eight beats later.

“Stop! Stop!” Sebastian shouted, thumping his cane for emphasis even after the music stopped.

“What?” Kurt demanded, hands settling on his hips as he prepared for battle.

“Sebastian,” Adam intervened before the tension between Kurt and Sebastian made matters worse. They’d been at each other since Sebastian’s accident but it was starting to interfere with their work. “Why don’t we do the run through separately?”

“Fine.” Sebastian leaned back in his wheelchair looking like someone had taken away his toys. “Show me what you can do, Crawford.”

The music started again, barely giving Adam time to scramble back to his starting position. On cue he started down the runway. The new clothing was intended to flow as a person moved, skimming along the curves of the body, sensual and uninhibited. A traditional strut down the runway wouldn’t do these clothes justice so Sebastian insisted on something more elaborate for his upcoming runway show.

“Once more,” Sebastian said as soon as Adam had completed his walk. Adam complied, setting aside his curiosity and concern to adopt the proper mindset for walking. He’d never expected to become a model, certainly not a world-famous one, but then almost everything about his life since meeting Kurt and Sebastian was beyond his expectations.

“That was fine. Thank you,” Sebastian waved Adam off the runway before thumping his cane and calling for Kurt. It didn’t help matters when Sebastian ordered Kurt to move his ass. Kurt replied with a pair of extended middle fingers and a pasted on grin that looked more like a grimace.

“A little less high school talent show loser vibe next time,” Sebastian snarked when Kurt had completed his first run. Kurt gave him a sugary “fuck you” and blew him a kiss. Adam sighed and checked his watch.

During the second run Adam knelt beside Sebastian and placed a hand on Sebastian’s arm. When the run ended and the music stopped, Sebastian looked at Adam before turning to Kurt and asking him to come over for a moment.

A look from Adam and Kurt bit back whatever he’d intended to say. In silence he joined them, taking a seat on the floor next to Adam. Adam gave him a smile and rested his free hand on Kurt’s knee.

“Would you like to tell us what the real problem is?” Adam asked mildly. He had never considered himself an overly patient man but compared to these two he felt like some kind of zen master.

“His pain pills,” Kurt said in a small voice, all traces of irritation replaced by worry. “I just realized; I left them at home.”

“You’re not my nurse,” Sebastian snapped. Almost as soon as he’d spoken, he slumped back in his seat. “Sorry. I’m the one who forgot them.”

“You need to tell us these things, Sebastian.” Adam stroked his arm. “You need to let us help.” The injuries weren’t life-threatening, but they did require Sebastian to use a wheelchair while he healed. He’d been out of the hospital five days and this was the first time he’d left the apartment. If the runway show wasn’t only four weeks away Kurt and Adam would have kept him housebound for at least another week.

“You know me better than that,” Sebastian joked, but there was a hint of resignation underlying the words. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, drawing on his reserves, determined to power through this rehearsal.

“Bas,” Adam gently turned Sebastian’s face so they could kiss. Kurt moved closer and took Sebastian’s hand, holding it in both of his own.

“Don’t be so damn stubborn,” Kurt said, the words more of a plea than a command.

“Look who’s talking,” Sebastian laughed. He rested his head against Adam’s and sighed. He’d rarely been sick growing up and had never been hospitalized. Now, because of some drunken idiot running a red light, he’d be stuck in this damn chair for weeks.

“I learned it all from you, dear,” Kurt fluttered.

“Boys,” Adam interrupted before this played out in the usual fashion; he was not having sex on this cold, hard floor. “Shall we take it from the top?”

“Wait.” Sebastian frowned at the runway, thinking. After a long moment he started to smile. “I have an idea.”

Kurt and Adam exchanged wary glances but they took their starting positions and waited.

“Same count,” Sebastian said as he pressed the remote and a different but very familiar song began to play.

“You’re not serious?” Adam said with a laugh. “You want me to walk to ‘Baby Got Back’?”

Sebastian merely smiled. A few seconds later another familiar song joined the first.

“I’m never going to live that down,” Kurt huffed as “Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)” mixed with “Baby Got Back”.

“Work it people,” Sebastian called, thumping his cane. “That is what I’m paying you for.”

Before Kurt could stomp off again, Adam caught his arm and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. After a moment Kurt pulled back, smiling. He gave Adam a quick kiss and waved to Sebastian before returning to the start.

Sebastian frowned, wary of Adam’s devious schemes. He was all tea and sunshine until you got to know him and realized he had a devilish side and a wicked sense of humor.

“From the top, please?” Adam was all sunshiny sweetness and Sebastian knew he was in trouble. He started the music and braced himself only to let out a groan of frustration as Kurt and Adam threw themselves into their choreography, all twisting hips and shaking booty. Kurt added some of his signature shimmying which Adam did his best to imitate. Until they just gave up and started sliding and writhing against each other to the beat.

“Better?” Kurt asked, all wide-eyed innocence. He laughed when Sebastian shook his cane at him. It had a gold-plated wolf’s head for the handle, a joint gift from Kurt and Adam. Sebastian accepted it with dignity, even when Kurt insisted that the wolf was a striking likeness of Sebastian when he saw an attractive man.

“Tolerable,” Sebastian drawled. “Barely.”

“Well then,” Adam bounded over with a bright smile. “Shall we call this a success and go have dinner?”

“I’m not hungry,” Sebastian growled. Between his discomfort and the effects of the pain medication, he didn’t have much of an appetite.

“Pity,” Adam said as he draped a towel around his neck. “I wasn’t intending to eat food.”

For someone in so much pain, Sebastian could move very quickly. Kurt and Adam had to hurry to keep up.


End file.
